Grossa
}} is an antagonist, who later turns out to be an anti-hero instead, in The Alliance Alive. Grossa is a high-ranking Daemon noble. He believes it is his duty to protect the hierarchical Daemon society that creates order and harmony. He strictly obeys the law and doesn't allow crimes. Personality Grossa is a stern and meticulous Daemon who prioritizes the law above everything else. He does not show mercy towards those who disobey the laws regardless of who they are. Grossa also displays an intimidating aura and fears none, as he is capable of rebutting other members of the Council of Eight such as Rouge and, ultimately, even Kuwalsa. However, his obsession in following the laws gives him a one-track mind, causing him to be blinded by the absoluteness of the decrees and neglecting the effects it has on humans, Beastfolks, and even Daemonkind. After Vivian brings the reality of the Great Barrier's existence to light, Grossa begins to reflect on the inequity of Kuwalsa's schemes, thus eventually going against him in honor of the worlds' laws. Appearance Grossa is a tall Daemon clad in full armor and wields the Arbiter Halberd, the game's strongest spear. He has white hair tied into a ponytail similar to Galil but has a neater appearance. Like most Daemons, Grossa has horns similar to a ram's and another pair as his headdress. He has a large orb on his back, although it is unknown what purpose it has. Story Ancient Museum: Forbidden Play Grossa finds Galil and Azura in the Ancient Museum and brings judgement onto them for infiltrating the museum, and further intensifies the weight of their crime by being exposed to the painting with blue sky. He engages both into a heated battle. Azura uses Signimancy to repel Grossa's Sorcery and although partly successful, she loses her sense of sight. Grossa explains that it is her punishment for disobeying the law and, ironically, for seeing the painting of the blue sky. Azura enters Ignition Mode and uses Crimson Echo to temporarily defeat Grossa and buy them enough time to retreat but dropping the broken Memento Knife in their haste. He comments on how the humans are becoming more and more capable of defending themselves. Humans, Daemons, and Beastfolk Grossa summons Gene and gives him the task to learn about the resistance group in the Rain Realm. The Daemon comments on how Gene is different from other humans he encountered. He neither shows fear nor flees at the sight of him, but Gene corrects him by admitting that he is indeed terrified but simply hides it. Defend Hakurei Castle! Grossa arrives at Hakurei Castle with his army of Beastfolk and Daemons. Galil, infuriated at his presence, attempts to approach Grossa but is stopped by Princess Yukiha. She and Grossa enter a negotiation about Hakurei Castle's invasion. When Princess Yukiha declines his bid for her to surrender, Grossa declares an all-out war against her. Despite Galil and the citizens of Hakurei Castle's unwavering defense against the hordes of Beastfolks, Grossa infiltrates the 5th floor of the castle and captures Princess Yukiha. Juza pursues to rescue the princess but is too powerless against him. Galil's group reunites and after finding Princess Yukiha and Juza's whereabouts from Jin and Ibuki, they chase Grossa to the top floor of the castle. Galil once again expresses his animosity towards Grossa because of what he did to Azura, but Barbarosa stops him, knowing that Galil might do something irrational due to his burst of emotions. Grossa, on the other hand, recognizes both Galil and Azura, and persists on bringing judgement to those who bend the law. They engage Grossa into a gruesome battle. During the battle, Galil spats at Grossa proudly at how powerful he had been, followed by Renzo afterwards who condemns him not to belittle humans. Grossa, surprised to see Vivian working with humans, is taken aback when she reveals to him that the Great Barrier is not what the Daemons wanted and that is serves another purpose. Tiggy asserts further that the Great Barrier is put up to purposely divide the worlds and cause disorder. Grossa decides to fall back with Rouge and reconsiders his actions. A New Departure As Galil's group make way to the realm north of the Burning Realm with the flying Ark, Grossa meets Kuwalsa about his encounter with Galil and the others, including his apparent defeat. He openly expresses his concern about the truth regarding the Great Barrier and in turn, Grossa is abdicated of his position in the Council of Eight. Daemonia: Prelude to the End After spending some time contemplating on what is right or wrong, Grossa is disturbed by the sudden appearance of Water Devils around Daemonia. Recalling his encounter with Vivian, he makes a decision to leave his home and fearlessly confront Kuwalsa. Beyond Conflict & Reconciliation As Galil's group arrives at Upper Luminous in Daemonia, they are stopped one last time by Grossa. He explains that even though the law has been breached by Kuwalsa himself, humans in general have no right to interfere with the law and that they should wait. When Vivian tells him why he keeps on preserving the law even after knowing that Kuwalsa is responsible for creating the distortions in the surface, Grossa justifies that Daemons may run amok if the law is not protected, thus continuing his role as the judge even after losing his position in the Council of Eight. He engages the group into one final battle and afterwards, Galil presses on that they do not have the time unlike Daemons who have lived for hundreds and thousands of years, until Kuwalsa makes his appearance, with Azura accidentally dropping the Mirrored Cross and activating it. After admitting that he himself committed a crime for betraying Kuwalsa, Grossa boldly expresses his intention to destroy him despite the fact that Kuwalsa cannot be reached by the decrees because he himself made them, standing firm until the very end that he is still the sword of the law. When Kuwalsa attempts to attack Galil's group, Grossa shields them and uses his Arbiter Halberd, along with his Sorcery, to transport Galil's group on the Brionac so that they would have support from the guilds. With Galil shocked at his apparent betrayal towards Kuwalsa, Grossa stands his ground and tells Kuwalsa that he is curious as to what kind of justice the humans would bring to the world, thus saving them. End Game Grossa is seen bringing the Mirrored Cross back in the Ancient Museum in the Rain Realm, indicating that he survived. Battle Grossa is fought a total of three times throughout the whole game, although the first one is an instant loss on the player's side unless playing NG+. Grossa is an extremely difficult boss to defeat, especially during his attack in Hakurei Castle. Players are forced to enter Ignition Mode and use up all of the characters' Final Strikes in order to defeat Grossa, and this part of the game is criticized by most players (unless they are playing NG+) due to its sudden spike in difficulty. Grossa has a deadly all-around AOE attack that can wipe out the whole party. The only ways to defeat him for the first time (but on the second encounter) are to use all Final Strikes on him, have all of the party members' HP higher than 300 to withstand his powerful attacks, and have someone with high END, preferably Barbarosa, to put in the front line and shield Grossa's onslaught, although this is not an absolute way to defend against his attacks. The final encounter with him is not as difficult as the second one due to the characters now in possession of stronger weapons and spells plus with the aid of all five guilds, but is still a formidable foe. Many players conclude that Grossa is more difficult to defeat compared to the final boss in the game. Trivia * Grossa's weapon, Arbiter Halberd, can be equipped by anyone after he uses it to transport Galil's team back on the Brionac and before fighting Kuwalsa. It is the strongest spear in the game and is recommended to be used with the fight against Kuwalsa because of its Final Strike, the Astral Guard, which increases all defenses of all allies. * It is implicated he himself gave Azura's eyesight back when he used his Sorcery to save Galil's group. * Defeating Grossa in the Ancient Museum using NG+ will promptly end the game and yield an alternate ending. Gallery Category:Characters